


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: We all know Yosuke is weak to electric type attacks in the game, but what happens when that fear carries over to outside of the shadow world? Yu and Yosuke find out the hard way one stormy night.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

Yosuke sat in Yu’s arms, wrapped snugly in the soft blanket Teddie had gotten him for Christmas a few months back. It was now April, and the spring showers were in full force. He and Yu were supposed to be taking a late night walk, but mother nature obviously had other ideas, leaving them to cuddle in bed instead. It was the most intense thunderstorm Yosuke had heard in a long time, probably directly over them. He sighed and nuzzled further into Yu’s chest. 

“You all right?” Yu’s voice was so gentle as he stroked Yosuke’s hair. 

In all honesty, Yosuke really wasn’t. It had been well over a year since their last trip into the TV world fighting shadows, but he still couldn’t help but feel panic tightening his chest at the sound of lightning. He remembered all too well just what enemies using lightning did to him, how many times Yu had to risk his own life just to save Yosuke. 

“Hey?” Yu asked tentatively, peering over to look at Yosuke’s face. 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit cold.”

Yu hugged him tighter. “This’ll help.”

Yosuke smiled to himself. He still wasn’t sure what he did to deserve someone as incredible as Yu. Although he did lie about being cold, Yu’s arms wrapped tightly around him did help Yosuke slightly. He took a deep breath, wanting to surround himself in the familiar scent of his partner, but instead got a hint of the electric tang in the air. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his nose in Yu’s chest. 

Yu continued to pet Yosuke’s hair for a while. Yosuke was sure he knew something was wrong. Yu was always so observant when it came to things like this, but Yosuke felt so stupid about it he couldn’t find the courage to bring it up. He knew a dumb thunderstorm wouldn’t hurt him, he was safe indoors with Yu, but just hearing the clap of the thunder and the crack of the lightning sent his body into paralyzing fear.

Yosuke was actually beginning to nod off when a strike of lightning hit so close to the house he was sure it struck directly in their backyard. He shot awake, pure panic running through his veins. His heart was pounding in his chest as he sat up, finding it difficult to even breathe. Yu immediately had his arms around Yosuke from behind, shushing and cooing sweet words in his ear.

Yosuke wanted to thank him, assure him everything was alright and he’d be fine. The blood rushing in his ears, his lungs begging for air and his entire body shaking said otherwise. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He felt so helpless, like he was dying. He was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching at himself to provide any sort of relief. 

Yu held onto Yosuke tight. “You’re going to be alright. I’m right here.”

Yosuke didn’t want to cry. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to stop acting this way and go to sleep. His body didn’t feel the same way. He felt out of control, gasping for air only to sob it out moments later. He was still shaking, despite the stability of Yu around him. God, he must look like such an idiot. He could taste the salt of his tears streaming down his face, feel the drool running out of his mouth. 

All he could do was turn to face Yu. He was prepared to see judgement, amusement, pity, something of the like on his face. Instead, he saw a warm and loving smile. Yu cupped Yosuke’s face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Talk to me partner.”

Yosuke knew speaking meant regulating his breathing, and that seemed impossible. But Yu wanted him to, and damn it if he didn’t try. He forced himself to attempt to take deep breaths, sometimes succeeding, sometimes nearly choking instead. Yu held him tight as he tried and tried to speak, but Yosuke could only produce a squeak. His throat was raw, and it felt so tight.

Yu stroked his hair. “Keep trying for me, alright? In the meantime, how about this? I’ll sing to you. I haven’t done it in a while, and I know you like it when I do.”

Yosuke nodded. If he could only stop shaking like a baby.

Yu spoke so softly, Yosuke was sure his voice was lighter than a cloud. “Alright. How about I sing you what my mom would sing to me all the time? I think it’d be good.”

A hiccup and another quick nod was the only reply Yu got.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey.

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Yosuke wrapped his arms around himself and took another deep breath. Yu’s voice was heaven sent, like a light in the dark. It was like a way out of prison, an escape route. It was an angel holding out its hand and telling Yosuke to grab on.

Yu continued to sing the lullaby and cradle Yosuke in his arms. Yosuke was nowhere close to functional again, but just this small comfort gave him the courage to keep trying. He still felt wildly out of control of his body, bawling, shaking, heart pounding. But he had Yu here with him. He wasn’t judging Yosuke, wasn’t making fun of him, wasn’t scared. He was just being present, and it was all Yosuke needed.

After finishing the song, Yu continued to hum the chorus and rock Yosuke gently. He didn’t have any plans to let him go, it seemed. It took another 10 minutes before Yosuke finally felt the panic start to evaporate. The tears finally began to slow, and he could look at his hands without them shaking violently.

“Thank you.” He croaked. His voice was raw, and he was dehydrated. 

“You feeling any better now?” Yu pulled back and eyed him with concern, gripping Yosuke’s hand tightly.

Yosuke swallowed. God, this was embarrassing. “A bit. I’m still kinda anxious.”

Yu pulled him in for a hug and held Yosuke’s head against his chest. Yosuke could hear his heart beating and felt slightly more relaxed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Yosuke sniffled and pressed tighter against Yu. “Is the storm done yet?”

“It stopped pretty abruptly a few minutes ago.” Yu began kissing the top of Yosuke’s head. “Why?”

Yosuke could feel a blush form on his cheeks. He really didn’t want to tell Yu, but there was no point in hiding it now. “The lightning scares me. I just think about electric attacks in the TV and… everything they did. The pain I felt. The fear that would course through me even smelling the metal tang of electricity. The amount of times you risked your own life so I wouldn’t get hit. The guilt I felt because of that. It all comes rushing back like a truck.”

Yu was quiet for a moment, running his hands in Yosuke’s hair and across his back. Yosuke began to feel antsy, but Yu finally spoke. “I had no idea.”

“It’s embarrassing. I didn’t want to tell you.”

Yu pulled Yosuke back and looked him dead in the eyes. “Your fears are not embarrassing. Everything you feel is valid, Yosuke.”

When Yosuke didn’t reply, he continued. “I love you more than anything in this world. I will always be here to help you in any way I know how.” He had tears welling up in his own eyes at this point. “I never want you to experience that pain again.”

Yosuke had never felt so accepted, so loved. He grabbed Yu’s hands and squeezed them both, noticing Yu was now shaking slightly. “I don’t know what I would do without you, partner.”

Yu laughed to himself. “Me neither.”

The two began to cuddle again, and Yosuke watched the remnant raindrops from the storm roll down the window. Yu held him so close to his body it was as if they were attached at the hip. Yosuke felt his arm across Yu’s chest rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. 

“Yosuke, can I ask you something?” Yu seemed a bit nervous.

“Of course.”

“Well, I was wondering something. Why are you not scared of me?”

Yosuke furrowed his brow and looked up at Yu. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, Izanagi uses lightning. How did that not affect you? Or, did it? I’d feel terrible knowing I was hurting yo-“

“Stop that right there. You never hurt me. You never scared me.”

Yu’s voice was lined with panic. “But why? What’s different?”

Yosuke nearly rolled his eyes. Wasn’t it obvious? “Because, I trust you. With every cell in my body. You being terrified of hurting me just now just proves my point. You’d never do anything hurt me, and I know that.”

Yu’s eyes widened. A great smile of relief grew on his lips. “Well, that makes sense.”

Yosuke gave his chest a light slap. “I should hope so! I thought it would have been obvious.”

They went silent again, until only the sounds of their breathing and a slight patter of rain could be heard. Yosuke looked around the room, smiling at all the pictures of he, Yu and all their other friends strung up on the walls. He was safe.

“Well, I’ll make a point to check the weather every day again.” Yu squeezed Yosuke’s hand.

“No, you don’t need to worry about it so much. That’s the first time anything like that has ever happened to me.” Yosuke felt a flush rise on his cheeks. He didn’t want Yu to worry.

“But I don’t want it to happen ever again.”

Yosuke sat up and looked at Yu. “Me too.” 

Yu sat up as well, drawing circles with his fingers in Yosuke’s palm. “If it does though, I want to be ready. What can I do?”

Yosuke looked at the man he knew was his soulmate. He felt so much love, so much happiness whenever Yu was with him. He felt cherished, safe. Yu cared for him more than anybody else, and Yosuke knew he really meant it when he said he wanted to be there for him. Yosuke didn’t really know what Yu could do, but he was sure of one thing.

“Your singing was so nice.” Yosuke brought a hand up to Yu’s face. “It really helped.”

Yu smiled and rested his head in Yosuke’s hand. “Thank god. I was scared I was doing more harm than good.”

Yosuke laughed. “No, no. It really helped. You were like my light in the dark there.”

Yu was quiet for a moment. “Want me to sing more?”

Yosuke grinned. “Obviously.” While he wasn’t in a complete panic anymore, he still felt a bit on edge. He wanted nothing more than to lie in Yu’s arms and sleep for hours. 

Yu laid back down and opened his arms, inviting Yosuke into his embrace. “Come on then. You must be exhausted.”

Yosuke nodded and curled up into Yu. He really was exhausted, but the anxiety was still buzzing in his mind. Yu pulled the blanket over them both and clicked the lamp on the bedside table off. The only light was a faint glow from some string lights Yu had put up recently. 

“I have a good song in mind. I’m no Rise but…”

“Yeah, you’re even better.”

“No I’m not.” Yu chuckled.

“Okay, you’re not. But you’re still a good singer. So on with it!”

Yu stroked Yosuke’s hair and cleared his throat comically. “Here goes.”

Yosuke closed his eyes and focused on the rising and falling of Yu’s chest. Yu was always so calm and collected, he really was the stability Yosuke needed right now. 

“Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby.

As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine.

Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby.

Nothing's gonna take you from my side.”

Yu continued to sing with such a delicate voice, Yosuke immediately felt at ease. He knew the words Yu was singing were heartfelt. He really wanted to stay up to hear the entire song, but fatigue took over his body before he knew it. His consciousness ebbed away, and it didn’t take long before Yosuke was drifting off to sleep once more. This time, there was no reason in the world to feel unsafe, and he fell asleep with a sweet smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute my friend and I came up with <3


End file.
